Toothache
by MoonlightUmbreon
Summary: And you thought that toothaches were always straightforward... -oneshot- -pre PP-


Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Danny Phantom. Tell me you weren't under the delusion that I did.

**Author's Note**

This wandered into my head last night right before I fell asleep. I have no idea what possessed me to write it. ONESHOT!

**Toothache**

**By MoonlightUmbreon**

I opened my eyes to see the sun beaming through the open curtains. I was not a morning person and tried to roll over in my bed, suddenly turning over to the other side as one of my back teeth exploded with pain.

A toothache.

I swore as I sat up and violently punched my fist into the bed. I _hated _the dentist. _With passion._ I could stand up to a ghost fight with no problems at all, no matter what kind of painful-looking weapon they were using. But going to the dentist to get a tooth drilled was a whole other thing. You were in the chair, so unrestrained, watching and _waiting _to meet your fate – the drill – and unable to do anything about it.

I cautiously felt the tooth with my tongue. It throbbed nastily and felt a little rough. Great. No getaways here. This was definitely a cavity.

Groggily I lifted myself from my bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. My ghost powers should heal it up in a few weeks – if I can conceal the pain that long. No one was there, not mum, not dad, not Jazz. And so I quickly ran to the fridge and grabbed a little box of Aspirin from the top, popping out one of the pills. I replaced it carefully at the top of the refrigerator to make it look like it hadn't moved an inch, then headed to the sink where I filled a glass with icy morning water.

I downed the water and the tablet, then held my cheek in pain as the iciness made it feel as if it was about to explode. At that moment, mom came in and looked at me.

"Do you have a toothache?" she asked, and then she saw the glass in my hand. "Did you take an Aspirin without telling me?!"

I shook my head vigorously, only causing me to grab hold of my cheek again. Mom rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess that answers both questions. I'm going to call the dentist to have that filled."

I kicked the cabinet under the sink. My ghost powers allowed me to heal abnormally fast, but toothaches could still take weeks. I couldn't avoid it now; I was going to the dentist. Mom dialed the number and my stomach sank.

"Yes, hello. This is Mrs. Fenton, my son Danny has a toothache, can he please come and see you sometime soon? Today? You have a free spot now? That's wonderful, that tooth looks like it's giving him a fair bit of trouble. Yes, thanks very much, bye!"

Mum turned back to me. "You've been brushing properly, right? And you haven't been eating a lot of junk I hope?"

"Yeah." I responded truthfully. "Just bad luck, I guess…"

"Good, because we live on funded money that can't stretch to lots and lots of extras. Please, Danny, try and brush a bit longer so this doesn't happen again."

I agreed as I headed back upstairs to get ready. I brushed my teeth, but avoided the tooth with the cavity as best as I could.

"Fenton, Danny." the receptionist said in a loud but bored-sounding voice. "Room 6B."

Mum steered me towards the room as my stomach began to do hurdles. My mind screamed to just disappear now, but I didn't. I couldn't do that, besides I should be able to do this – I can deal with ghost attacks… right? So why not…

I was told to lay down on top of the chair. The dentist came over and took a look inside of my mouth, touching the tooth very carefully. I gasped in pain – this certainly wasn't a docile toothache.

"There's… something eating away at that tooth…" the dentist said carefully. "And… it's not plaque… it's _green… _bright,_ glowing _green…"

"What?! I exclaimed as soon as he took his gloved hands from my mouth. "Green?!"

"I'm not exactly positive on what it is, but it's eating away at your tooth."

Then suddenly, I remembered back to that fight with Skulker last night, when he shot me with a ray of ectoplasm in the mouth. He would pay for this. _Dearly._

Then mum came up to me. "Before you get rid of it, can I have a look?"

_No, tell me she won't do it…_ I thought.

"Yes, if you must." The dentist replied. Mum grabbed a pair of gloves and opened my mouth.

"Ectoplasm…" she whispered.

**Author's Note**

Kind of a drabble, I guess. Please review on what you think of it, and I know it's short, but it was never intended to be long. Hope you liked it. You decide what she thinks of the ectoplasm though.

Peace,

MoonlightUmbreon


End file.
